edward view
by awsome thing
Summary: edwards version of when they met a little......alot different
1. Chapter 1

**edwards part**

**This was the time of day when i wished i could sleep.**

**High school.**

**Or was purgatory the right word? If there **_**was**_** any way to atone for mysins this oughtto count torward the tally in some measure.The tendium was not something i grew used to ; everyday seemed more impossibly monotonous then the last. i suppose this was my form of sleep if sleep was defined as the inerstate between active periods. i stared at the cracks running through the plaster in the far cornner of the cafiteria imagining the patterns that were never actually there.it was one way to tune out the vocies that babbled like a gust of wind inside my head. several hundreds even thousands i ignored out of boredom.when it came to the human mind i heard it all before and then some .today all thoughts were consmed with trivial dramaf a new addition to the small student body here. it took very little to get mostlikely anyone in this room and others to get worked up about some little thing.i'd seen a girl in almost everyone's mind comeing frome any direction possible. mostly all the sheppish guys liked her . they thought about saying something but then get scared. rosalie... huh?! figures she's daydreaming about herself. i only left them out rosalie,emment,jasper,and alice. **_**edward. **_**it was only instinct to turn when my name was called not allowed but in self mind. of course it was alice wounering if Jasper was ok.i loved are little talks that no one could see or hear exept for us. i stared up and down and only alice would no what that meant. then i frowned and then she understude. jasper was ok but he wanted it real bad. alice rubbed his arm. he smiled.i heard again my voice.**_**Edward cullen.**_**it took me a minute before i new who it was. Jessica ... somthing.i turned and seen an unfamiliar face yet familiar from the ones minds around me stare at me. i cought her glance and we both stared for a long time at each other then she turned red and looked away.Jessica again was saying things i want to kill her for but i dont no why. i want too protect bella...?why?i get this weird felling. im not hungry thank god if there is one. we all got up and dumped are untouched trays.i looked once more at bella. i tried reading wat she was thinking but she was silent for some odd reason. i tried harder but still .it was as if a cricet entered my ear and i can no longer hear her thoughts. it irratates me. but pleases me in a way.now one less voice too listen to though wat if she's thinking about me. oh... now thats going to bother me. maybe if i see her and get close enough then i can read it.this better work.what should i say to her though hi can i talk to you my names edward and im a vampire who can read your mind. can i get you alone were people arent.?yeah wat a great idea.(walks into class.biology.)(sits in the back were no one sits by him.)slowly the classroom fills with students and then angle and bella walk in i was about to wine but i didnt want attention right now.the reason because i was hungry.and this was the only seat left.she started torward me trying not to look me in the eye. wouldnt blame her.they were pitch black that usally scares someone to death.i smiled while i looked at her because i knew she wanted to know if what jessica told her was true.she blushed and then i turned away still smiling.she sat down.then my smile got wiped right off my face. she smelled so good i wanted to take her away right now she smelled better then anyone ive ever met.i tipped my chair torward the wall away from her. she looked at me and then stuck her tonge out at me. then i laughed to my slef that was pretty funny i have to tell ement and alice they'll crack up.i tryied to hold back the monster i had in side me the one who was telling me to go ahead and plan it out then take a huge hunk when nobody's looking but of course i cant do that.but...no,no,no i cant do that.what about the sheriff charlie.he would be so sad and maybe hell try doing bad things that i would rather not think about right now.maybe if after class i can ask her if i can walk her to her next class and say i forgot my books take her back to my car and then she's all mine.ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh... im thinking it out in my head how im going to kill her how nice of me.i tried hearing her thoughts again still nothing.i hadnt noticed that i was looking at her and she caught me and now we were eye to eye. then i looked away and then looked back i tried again maybe i may be able to hear with her right her beside me.i started to get really hungry.then looked at the clock i had t wait 5 miniuts that should be easy.then he dismissed us anbd i ran out before anyone was out of there seats. i ran to my car. and locked the doors and setteled. i only had to miss one period. i got out maybe i can change my classes. yeah. i walked in and went to see the office person. she had her coffie. then the door opened wheni was asking her with my charming voice and i didnt have to turn around to see who it was. her smell was way to sweet.bella. what is she doing here.she walked up bside me. gave ger a card and then she started back out. "ok i geuss your right ill deal with it but thank you so much for your time."i walked out the door bella was walking with mike. i was focused on the car. and nothing else. she bumped into me and then we both fell down."ow"she said. and got up."i am so sorry.i didnt mean to...um.?"I looked at her.she was holding her hand out and looking at me. i took her hand and saying"edward my name i mean. and its ok i wasnt paying as much any attention as you were." i noticed that she was still holding my hand or was i holding hers?we both looked at our hands she turned red and took her hand away.i walked away. they were all waiting for me in the car ement was looking at me suspiculously. i looked back."what?"i said."what,what?"he said."i asked first"then we all burst out laughing. it was not very funny bu he did act very funny.altough he was a butt.i looked at alice and she wasnt smileing. shehad a blank face. she looked at me and said"your leaving.?"then every one got quiet and looked at me." i dont no am i ?"i asked. "yes. i think.?"then she looked at me and then i raise one eye brow and then she told every one to get out. i darted around the the cornner and started at 100 mph.i wasnt suer were i was going but i guess i was going to tinya's.yes that was the best.**

**1 week later. **

**edward is back in school.**

**i walked back into the lunch room.i went to the bathroom"". i seen bella again looking at me.i looked back thenshe turned to mike.hehehe. that always works. i walked back to alice and them. they stared and me. i was about to talk but then it was time to go.i turned around and left i had biology next. i walked in and then sat down. mike newton followed after bella as usual. then they were talking. i only heard a couple sentances because i wasnt paying much attention. the only words i cared about were."will you go to the spring dance with me i looked at him and then bella waiting for her answer. then he looked at me. and i dont even no y i care.but i was interested.she said"oh im sorry but im going up to seattle and i want to see my mother i so sorry if it was another time then i would but..."then he frowned. i had to turn because i was smiling.then he walked away. then mr. teacher gave us a lab. i wanted to talk to her but she talked first."um...hi edward"she looked at me"hello bella.how are you doing today?"i said in my charming voice."oh um...ok i geuss."we were both talking while doing the lab."yeah ok umm...but would you like to define um ok i geuss."i smiled.she didnt seem to care or drule all over me. what was she thinking, my thoughts were interupted by her voice."ummm... im not sure?"she smiled back."so bella i want to know if your not uncomfertable with the question then dont answer. what are you thinking.?"i looked ger straight in the eye."um... well i was thinking about how bad i feel about what i said to mike.and also that i wonder what im going to make my dad.and also... if jacob is doing ok."then she looked away from me."jacob?"i asked."he's one of my first and my best friend."she said."oh i thought jessica and all the others were your best friends."i said."they are but ive nown jacob for a while."she said."oh is he ur...?"i asked embarrassed."NO" she said quikly."he's younger then me by 2 years."it was a releaf for some odd reason."oh ... sorry its just that i usumed that because you talked so greatly about him."i turned my head away."um...edward can i ask you something.?"i looked at her."sure" i said."um... well do you have a problem with me. im curious because every time i look at you , you look away like your discusted to even look at me."she turned blood red."... no"i said without another word for the rest of the class period. afterwards i herd that her jessica and angle were going out shoping.i was going hunting again. im so bored with doing things.But maybe just incase. No. thats so stupid for me to be talking sorry thinking about that. it so stupid i cant belive that came to mind.? I had to go to the town before they go. i got into my car right after last period. then went down the street and then seen bella in the rain walking. i then stoped and thought of what to do. i opened the door to sign to get in. She looked at me confused then got in. **

**i then went to ask her a question about why she was out here but she inturupted me. i was about to act childish and say hey i wanted to say somethin and then stick my tonge out at her. i almost laughed at the thought. She asked me"How come you let me in your car i thought you didnt like me.?"I then stared at her amazed and angry scince when did i say that."OH and when did i say that i didnt like you i dont remember.unless its from what you said earlyer to me. i was driving about 100 mph. She looked at the speed and at me at least 5 times. i looked at her for about a minuite to see wat she said if i had my eyes off the road for 1 minute driving at this speed. i started to smile . then she turned red and turned her head."I thought you liked me to see how red you turn when i look at you and smile. its funny."she then turned to look me in the eye."listen mr.edward..."she got alot closer to my face then anyone in this life period of mine ever has except my family."i dont like you not one little bit your obnoxious and so rude and and and and...?um...ah... yeah i think thats it" then she stuck her tonge out at me and then i had to laugh out loud.she then looked at me surprised that i laughed. maybe."what's so funny" she looked me straight in the eye."nothing "i said to her.looking straight back. "oh yeah if its nothing then why did you laugh and also were are we?.!" I then looked around.oh no i brought her to me secret place thar only i know about. i quickly then did a u turn."it depends were r u going. **


	2. Chapter 2

**i then went to ask her a question about why she was out here but she inturupted me. i was about to act childish and say hey i wanted to say somethin and then stick my tonge out at her. i almost laughed at the thought. **

**She asked me"How come you let me in your car i thought you didnt like me.?"I then stared at her amazed and angry scince when did i say that."OH and when did i say that i didnt like you i dont remember.unless its from what you said earlyer to me. i was driving about 100 mph. She looked at the speed and at me at least 5 times. i looked at her for about a minuite to see wat she said if i had my eyes off the road for 1 minute driving at this speed. i started to smile . then she turned red and turned her head."I thought you liked me to see how red you turn when i look at you and smile. its funny."she then turned to look me in the eye.**

**"listen mr.edward..."she got alot closer to my face then anyone in this life period of mine ever has except my family."i dont like you not one little bit your obnoxious and so rude and and and and...?um...ah... yeah i think thats it" then she stuck her tonge out at me and then i had to laugh out loud.she then looked at me surprised that i laughed. maybe."what's so funny" she looked me straight in the eye."nothing "i said to her.looking straight back. "oh yeah if its nothing then why did you laugh and also were are we?.!" I then looked around.oh no i brought her to me secret place thar only i know about. i quickly then did a u turn."it depends were r u going." **


End file.
